fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Shinomiya
'''Riku Shinomiya '''is the main character of PreCure Wars: Vow For Tomorrow, and one of the main villains of its sister series, PreCure Wars: Boundless Hope. Personality Riku is a lone wolf who hates being touched. He secretly desires love and friendshi, but refuses to accept it. History Riku was born into a powerful yakuza clan. As the only child of the clan’s leader, Riku was the heir. He enjoyed a luxurious lifestyle, until returning from school one day to find his family’s mansion burnt to the ground. Soon after, Riku, as the new head, dissolved the clan. With a few thousand yen from understanding clan members, Riku bought himself an apartment. He homeschooled himself for the following year, before returning to school the next. Transformation Solo The transformation begins with Kyō kissing his hand and Riku looking more than a little angry. In the next shot, Riku is glowing black from the neck down. He and Kyō shout the transformation phrase, and black feathers, black rose petals, and black flame like light fall around Riku. He spins once, and the flaming light creates his top and pants. He clenches his hands into fists, and shadows take the shape of his gloves, which appear. Feathers create his boots, and more light forms his belt and chain. His bracelets and collar form, and Riku’s eyes turn cyan. He grabs his head, inaudibly screaming in pain as his hair turns black and cyan. He screams more, and his wings form. He then poses. Duo Kyō holds out his hand, and Riku reluctantly takes it. They say the phrase, and their bodies glow black and white respectively. Black and white feathers form around them, and most of their costumes form. Kyō then Riku’s hair changes. Kyō’s halo and Riku’s hairclips form. Their wings form as they pose. Special (Episode 13) Trivia * Riku is the shortest member of his team, at 163cm. * He is the first Cure to return their transformation item after transforming for the first time. * He is the first Cure to spend a full episode after his awakening inactive. He does so in the second episode before demanding his Link Ring to be returned to him in the third episode‘s climax. * His grades are the best of the team. * He’s athletically the weakest of his team, but makes up for it with his strategic genius and magical power. * He’s the first of LYC’s Cures to have an ombré hairstyle. * He’s albino. * Despite hating being touched, in Boundless Hope, especially in Half-Cure form, many scenes depict him and Kyō comforting each other after their defeats with hugs, hand-holding, and cuddling. ** The same can be said for Vow For Tomorrow, where they comfort each other after each battle. * Many of Riku’s lines are exclusive to the uncut Wattpad version, due to his affinity for "colorful language". ** Riku is the character with the most Wattpad-exclusive moments and dialogue. *Riku’s theme. Polls What is your opinion on Riku? The best Cure of the Wars seasons! Best of Vow For Tomorrow, but not both seasons. He’s good, but not great. He’s okay. No opinion. Not the worst, but not the best either. Uhhh... Edgy lead Cure? No thanks. The worst of Vow For Tomorrow! The worst of both seasons! Category:Black Cures Category:Male Category:Shadow using Cures Category:Lead Cures